Fallen Angel
by sissalovedme
Summary: What happens if Light is found guilty but he gives up ownership and is pushed aside by the one man he loves.


Fallen Angel

_'I'm not needed anymore' _

Light got up from the chair. He looked in the full length mirror. _'All ready to sell it' _Light thought to himself. He walked out on to the stage and stood next to the pole. He waited and then he heard it. "Everybody this is what you waited for. Here he is, the gift from god. Angel!" said the DJ. Light waited in his pose as the curtain came up. All the men stared at him. He waited for the music, when it came on he slowly swayed his hips. He slowly lifted his shirt and threw it to the crowd. He turned on the pole then showing them all why he was mostly called fallen angel. There were scars right were an angels wings would be. Nobody but Light and the ghosts of his past know why they were there. After he performed his dance, he left. His work day was over. He noticed the same car parked outside with the same man sitting there. He had been following him for a few weeks but never went in to the club he worked at. Today, Light felt the need to talk to him. He walked over to the car and knocked on the window. The man jumped but slowly opened the window. "Hello, I know you've been following me. I also know who hired you to do it. All I ask is that you tell him I'm a bartender here not part of the show." Light said looking him in the eyes. "Alright Yagami Light. May I ask how you knew?" said the man. "L didn't tell you? I'm just as smart as he is. I knew he would have me followed from time to time. Just to check up on me. I just got this job. No body else will hire me. Even though It has been proven that I'm not Kira anymore. I just got the job under the name of Yagimi Ryuuzaki. He wants to know how I'm doing, I'm fine. Also tell him to find some one who can follow me with out me noticing, no offense." said Light. "none taken, I will tell him your just a bartender not one of the entertainers here" said the man. "thank you, do you mind giving me a lift home. It's that time of the month were the gangsters around here harass me on my way home" said Light. "sure hop in" said the man. They rode the entire way in silence. Light was dropped off and the man went to go and talk to his boss.

"L, I think you should be worried about your friend. He is working as a stripper in a very seedy club. This part of town isn't the best place for a beautiful man like him. He should not be out here after dark. He talked to me today. He knew I was following him and that you hired me to. He is so smart. The only thing is, I did some research on the club and ... well you're not gonna like this. It is under suspicion of being a brothel for gay men." said the man. "thank you for your thorough report, Xavier. I will be meeting with you tomorrow to talk with Light-kun. Thank you again bye." said L_. ' why would Light do this? He wouldn't sell his body like that. Unless he took to heart what I said after we filled him in after the lost memories.'_

Flashback:

"L, I understand now that I was Kira and now I am not" said Light. Tears were streaming down his face. " Light is worthless now. All he has left is his perfect body. He should go sell it to the families that he destroyed" L said and walked out of the room. He didn't hear what Light said. "I was already planning on it." Light whispered.

Light woke up to early. He thought of his first few months free. He went from family to family saying that they could beat him as much as they wanted. He said not to kill him because he had to make it to all the families. One family surprised him. He was hugged and asked to dinner. They said that the man he killed was the father of the household but he was not a good man. He had beaten and raped his kids and nearly killed his wife. The others were more than enough to make him not even want to hear the words deathnote again. He had made it to all the families and was beaten thoroughly. Now it was time to go to work again.

Light was up on stage when L and Xavier walked in and sat in the back. When Light got down a man approached him and Light led him to a back room. L and Xavier went up to the manager and said they were old friends of Ryuuzaki's. The manger said He would return after he gave the customer his wish. L just looked disturbed by this and said "please it is urgent, it is about his mother". The manger looked at him for a second and then went to retrieve Light. When Light saw who it was and then noticed his lack of clothing he started to get upset. L led him and Light to a table towards the far corner. Light sat on one side alone. "Light-kun, why do you degrade yourself like this?" said L. "Don't add the honorific. I don't have any honor. I do this because I already paid my debt to the families. I couldn't get a job anywhere. So I went under a false name and started stripping for these lovely men" said Light. L went to say something but was cut off by Light. "How is she?" said Light. "Who Light?" asked L. "Don't play games with me L, my baby, How is Corrine?" asked Light. "She is fine at Wammy's. She really wants to know who gave firth to her though."said L. "Don't tell her it was me. She can't find out that Kira is her mother." said Light. "I haven't told her. Light just like you requested. She only knows I'm her father. She is very smart though. She can tell me the color of your hair, because that is all she remembers. Let's go some where and talk." L said. Light agreed and told his boss he was leaving.

They arrived to a hotel and L and Light went to room 203 while Xavier went to room 204. L and Light started talking about what they had done since they last saw each other. L asked about the scars on his back. "Well one of the families decided to mar my "perfect body" so they mixed hot glue and super glue and glued wings on to my back. The wings had writing on them that said 'I'm the almighty Kira'. I had to find a guy on the street to rip them off and stitch me back up." said Light. L looked at him with unbridled horror. Light looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?" asked Light. "yes, I do" said L as he let himself go back to that pleasant memory.

Flashback:

Light was staring at L. "Why does Light-kun keep staring at me?" asked L. "what I'm not allowed to stare at my boyfriend?" said Light. "you are when you have reason" L stated. "I want you to take me tonight" said Light. L looked confused for a moment, but when he saw Light spread his legs and start unbuttoning his shirt, He got the idea. "Light are you sure?" asked L. "yes" moaned Light. L jumped on him and attached his lips to Light's. They didn't waste any time on foreplay. L slowly pushed his member in to Light. Soon L was thrusting hard in to Light and Light was meeting each one. Then it was over with each calling out the other's name.

"L, L, L are you still with me?" Light asked. "Sorry, Light got lost in my thoughts. Light what did you and that man do in the back room?" asked L. "I was going to be fucked by him, but I only sucked him off because apparently my mom was in trouble" said Light quickly. L grabbed Light then and said "You're not going back. You'll stay with me forever." said L possessively. "Only if you love me like I have loved you. I loved you even as I was Kira, that is why when It led up to kill you or be caught, I got caught." said Light. "I have always loved you Light, and I always will" said L. Just then Light pounced on him and whispered in his ear, " fuck me". "No, I'll make love to you" said L. This made Light blush. That blush stayed because L was so gentle through out the entire act. He was so use to the men treating him like trash, he forgot what it felt like to have good sex. All the light touches, the relaxed pace, the sweet nothings whispered in his ear as L drove in to him. It was enough to kill for.


End file.
